Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network è un canale televisivo diretto ai bambini. E 'di proprietà di Turner Broadcasting System. Storia Creazione e sviluppo Il 9 agosto 1986 la Turner Broadcasting System di Ted Turner acquistò Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer e United Artists di Kirk Kerkorian; tuttavia il 17 ottobre dello stesso anno, a causa di preoccupazioni sul carico del debito delle sue compagnie, la Turner fu costretta a vendere MGM a Kerkorian dopo circa 75 giorni di proprietà. La Turner conservò gran parte della libreria di film e serie televisive della MGM (e in parte di United Artists) fatta prima di maggio 1986 e con questa formò l'attuale Turner Entertainment Co. Il 3 ottobre 1988 Turner lanciò il primo canale per la TV via cavo Turner Network Television e conquistò il pubblico per la vasta cineteca disponibile. In quegli anni la libreria delle serie animate della Turner includeva vari cartoni di MGM, i cortometraggi a colori dei Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies relativi agli anni 40, i cortometraggi di Merrie Melodies di Harman e Ising (ad eccezione di Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) e i cartoni di Braccio di Ferro di Fleischer Studios e Famous Studios. Nel 1991 Turner Entertainment acquistò lo studio di animazione Hanna-Barbera Productions per 320 milioni di dollari e il 18 febbraio 1992 annunciò i suoi piani di lanciare Cartoon Network come sbocco per la loro considerevole libreria di animazione. 1992-1999 Il 1º ottobre 1992 Cartoon Network trasmise il finale di Ouverture 1812 di Tchaikovsky con in sfondo esplosioni di cartoni animati, seguito da un evento speciale chiamato Droopy's Guide to the Cartoon Network ospitato dal personaggio Droopy dei cartoni animati di MGM. Lo speciale ha fatto da introduzione al primo cartone animato della rete Rapsodia in salmì. La programmazione iniziale di Cartoon Network consisteva esclusivamente in repliche dei cartoni animati della Warner Bros. (Looney Tunes e Merrie Melodies), i cartoni animati di Braccio di Ferro degli anni 1933-1957, i cartoni di MGM e Hanna-Barbera. Inizialmente il canale trasmetteva sulle TV via cavo di New York City, Filadelfia, Washington D.C. e Detroit. All'arrivo della rete Cartoon Network disponeva di una libreria animata che superava le 8500 ore. Dal 1992 al 1995 i commentatori della rete pronunciavano il nome della rete con l'articolo "The" aggiunto prima della parola "Cartoon Network". Al momento del debutto Cartoon Network ha trasmesso anche un blocco di programmazione (contenente i loro cartoni animati) su TNT intitolato Cartoon Network on TNT. Anche se non è stato il primo canale via cavo ad aver fatto affidamento sui soli cartoni animati, Cartoon Network è stato il primo canale di un solo genere a trasmettere 24/7. La maggior parte dei cortometraggi sono stati trasmessi in blocchi di mezz'ora o un'ora, di solito separati in base ai personaggi e allo studio d'animazione. Mentre Late Night Black and White trasmetteva i primi cartoni animati in bianco e nero (principalmente quelli di Fleischer Studios o di Walter Lantz degli anni 30, oltre a Merrie Melodies e i cartoni di MGM), ToonHeads trasmetteva tre cortometraggi con trama simile e forniva curiosità su vari cartoni animati. Nello stesso periodo c'è stato anche un blocco di cartoni animati pomeridiano chiamato High Noon Toons, ospitato da burattini vestiti da cowboy (questo era un esempio della semplicità e dell'immaginazione che la rete aveva in mente durante i suoi primi anni). La maggior parte dell'animazione classica mostrata su Cartoon Network non è mai più stata trasmessa regolarmente, ad eccezione di Tom & Jerry e Looney Tunes. Quando fu lanciato nel 1992, il canale trasmetteva solo in 233 sistemi via cavo, tuttavia beneficiando di un'offerta speciale. Le elevate valutazioni di Cartoon Network nel corso degli anni seguenti hanno portato ad un numero maggiore di sistemi via cavo che includevano la rete. Entro la fine del 1994 Cartoon Network è diventato "il quinto canale via cavo più popolare degli Stati Uniti". La prima serie animata originale della rete è stata The Moxy Show, una serie antologica animata andata in onda per la prima volta nel 1993. Tuttavia la prima serie prodotta interamente da Cartoon Network è stata Space Ghost Coast to Coast nel 1994. Anche se la serie di Space Ghost è stata ben criticata e apprezzata dal pubblico nonostante la grafica della serie originale, serie come Scooby-Doo hanno ricevuto meno successo per dei revival. Lo stile di umorismo e i contenuti sessuali di parodie quali A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith e Boo Boo Runs erano piuttosto fuori luogo rispetto al resto delle serie di Cartoon Network, infatti la rete raramente trovava un posto per loro nella sua programmazione. Nel 1994 è stata fondata una nuova divisione di Hanna-Barbera chiamata Cartoon Network Studios. La prima serie prodotta dai Cartoon Network Studios è stata nel 1995 con What a Cartoon!, che mostrava i cortometraggi animati originali commissionati dalla Hanna-Barbera e da vari animatori indipendenti. La rete ha promosso la serie come un tentativo di tornare ai "classici giorni" dell'animazione in studio, offrendo pieno controllo degli animatori, budget elevati e nessuna animazione limitata. Il progetto è stato guidato dai dirigenti della Cartoon Network, oltre a John Kricfalusi e Fred Seibert. Kricfalusi è stato anche il creatore di The Ren & Stimpy Show ed è stato consigliere della rete, mentre Seibert era una delle forze trainanti di Nicktoons e produttore di serie antologiche animate simili come Oh Yeah! Cartoons e Random! Cartoons. Cartoon Network ha deciso di valutare alcuni cortometraggi per trasformarli in possibili episodi pilota per altre serie animate spin-off future. Secondo un sondaggio Il laboratorio di Dexter è stata la serie più popolare e nel 1996 è diventato il primo spin-off ufficiale di What a Cartoon!. Tra il 1997 e il 1999 hanno debuttato altre serie animate basate su cortometraggi: Johnny Bravo, Mucca e Pollo, Io sono Donato Fidato, Le Superchicche, Leone il cane fifone e Mike, Lu & Og. Molte di queste serie sono state proiettate in anteprima con il marchio Cartoon Cartoons, trasmesse continuamente durante la programmazione della rete e in particolare su Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Queste serie originali avevano lo scopo di attrarre un pubblico sempre più vasto rispetto alla media dei cartoni animati del sabato mattina. Linda Simensky, vicepresidente dell'animazione originale, ha affermato che questi cartoni animati potrebbero attirare anche un pubblico adulto e adolescente. Programmazione Categoria:Contenuto generale